


Maybe With You I Could Sleep at Night

by Koniro_Yotsuyu



Series: The Battle of Winter and Summer [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koniro_Yotsuyu/pseuds/Koniro_Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has just struck a deal with Wakandan President T'challa, and now he is staying over near the New Avengers' base. This is an alternate set of chapters to Post-War Crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost? Check out the Index of the series!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/6972436

Tony was rolling over his bed, as usual, he had a hard time falling asleep and when he did sleep, his dreams would spill him right back out into the real world, and it was frustrating. At about five: am, he just gave up and got up to find something to do, he decided to text Steve for shits and giggles and then moved on to something else, science, of course!

-Ok so I have to ask, does the spandex chap your thighs and you just ignore it like a champ or what? Because those pants didn’t look very comfortable when they comically stretched down.

-There’s a reason why I quickly ditched them in favor of real pants- he replied almost instantly

-cap! you are awake

-Yeah, my sleep schedule refuses to adapt

-how fitting, good to know you adapted your pants though

-The spandex was not even supposed to be used for combat, after a certain point they relegated me to be this sort of advertisement figure, and that’s when I got the whole costume, I didn’t design it myself obviously, and well, there was spandex involved.

-lovely story

-What about your suit, it can’t be comfortable to walk around strapped to 400 pounds of metal, aren’t you afraid it will malfunction?

-of course not! I am never afraid of my own work… well except for that one time it was used to try to kill me in the middle east… or that other time when this guy stole it and used it to try to kill me… or that other time wth the Russian guy ho replicated my technology and used it to try to kill me, or the AI that I created that tried to kill everyone… ok, I’m not really helping my case, but when it’s being used for me and not against me, I 100% trust it, it’s not going to springtrap me in FNAF style, don’t worry, it has a filtering system.

-Um... What?

-oh, nothing, it’s an indie horror game, pretty creepy, lot’s of jumpscares.

-Oh.

-wanna come over? Let’s play another game!

-Has it ever crossed your mind that you might have a problem with alcohol?

-of course not! I have several problems with alcohol.

-Ok I’m going over, but no drinking, ok?

He was reluctant but finally replied

-you better be pretty darn entertaining then.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve made his way over to Tony’s house, the tunnels were a little bit unsettling if you went through them alone, but once he got there, he made sure to put up a bold face. Lately, he found more and more that he was acting tough whenever Tony was present, it was strange, but he felt that they were going right back to New York, and all the years they had spent getting over their differences had meant nothing, and he would be a hypocrite if he didn’t take at least part of the blame for it. But he was just trying to do the right thing, and he knew that Tony was too.

After all these years, it had really downed upon him just how much a personality like his really affected him. It wasn’t that Tony was particularly bold and eccentric, even if there was a grain of truth in that. But rather, Steve hadn’t really had a presence like that since Bucky, and never before that. He had realized that he liked it better when everyone’s eyes were on someone else. He never wanted all the attention that being Captain America got him, he was just a kid from Brooklyn, so to have this magnetic personality near him gave him a bit of a break was quite a relief. Once he stopped feeling threatened by the man, he found a way to get accustomed to this dynamic that they had going on. Tony was probably the only person who would dismiss and sometimes even ridicule him, many hated him but no one had treated him in quite that way. He simply couldn’t care less about him… which is the way everyone treated him pre-serum more or less. He figured it could just be that when he was around, he knew it was based on a genuine feeling, a genuine idea of who he was, he wasn’t awestruck by the lore or the effects of the serum. He just treated him like some other guy he met, and it was such a relief.

The truth is he didn’t really know why this didn’t happen more often, maybe it had to do with this unnerving third eye he had with people? His thoughts drifted towards what he had said about Bruce… He’d be lying if he said he didn’t see some similarities. Like him, Bruce intimidated most people around him, like him, he got all sorts of unwanted attention, and like him, he felt a tremendous relief when Tony broke that trend completely. He had to admit it made him a bit jealous, their friendship reminded him of Bucky, but more than that, he was envious of the connection that they seemed to have. He was no body language expert, but everyone could notice how much happier Bruce was whenever Tony was around, how much freer he felt. And on Tony’s side, just how much he relaxed, there were no quippy remarks, no cocky attitude, he seemed like a child playing with his favorite toys. And although he did see those looks every now and then when Tony was in his lab, it was nothing like the way those two could get in the zone, they wouldn’t even talk, and still know just what the other was doing, what he needed, everything!

He wished he could have that connection with someone, and what’s more, he wished he could have that connection with him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey cap, how’s it hanging” Tony greeted him, rearranging the gears on his MEG.

“Don’t you ever take a break?” He laughed awkwardly, feeling more discouraged now than before

“This **_is_** my break, doing anything else is where the real work is.” He said without averting his eyes

“What’s the problem?”

“There’s not really a problem, I’m just calibrating it for a different purpose”

“And what purpose might that be?”

“Sorry, can’t say” he still didn’t look at him

“You can’t be seriously saying that”

“you said you would trust me” he pointed out “I’m not doing anything funny, I’m just dealing with an extremely delicate subject that I’d rather not bring  into light if it’s proven not to work, it’s a bit of a sensitive issue”

He let out a sigh “of course” He was starting to become weary of the wall thickening between them. “Will you keep on doing that while I watch or have I not come here for nothing?

“I wouldn’t call it nothing, I’m not drinking now. Here’s an idea, let’s play Never Have I Ever again!”

“Why? It pretty much boils down to: –Tony has you done this thing?  -Why, yes I have, of course, what about you Steve, have you done that thing –No Tony, I can’t say I have” his impression of him was pretty good and it made him crack up

“Alright, alright, then, Never _Would_ I Ever?”

“I pass, not the imaginative kind”

“Very well, Truth or Dare it is! You start” he still hadn’t looked at him once

“Truth”

He stopped his work for a moment, seemingly thinking of a question “How often do you masturbate?”

“TONY!!” He was about to walk away but then he let out a sigh and sat on a comfy couch next to him “Not too often, I don’t really think about that very much”

Tony nodded “Truth”

“Uhm, did you ever want to hum… be with an Avenger?”

“I think the real question here is did I ever not” he chuckled “I never really stopped to give any of it any serious thought, though, what with… one of them being a Norse god, the other two being deadly assassins, a guy I spent most of my childhood and teenage years hating, and a man who turns into a green rage monster whenever he’s too excited, I’d say there’s only room for fantasy fuel in that situation”

“Is that a common thing for you? To just… want to sleep with everyone you meet?”

“Well not EVERYONE!” He defended himself childishly, even giving a little pout “Truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“Have you?”

He bit his lip for a moment, knowing lying would only make things worse because Tony already said he thought Steve was transparent “Yes.” He simply responded and after a short silence, that Tony didn’t break at all, he resumed “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare”

“I dare you to stop that and actually look at me!” He said a bit louder than he intended, he didn’t want to come across as needy.

“Alright, chillax” he put his tools on the side and sat on another couch next to him “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare”

“I dare you to touch your nose with your tongue”

“I am not doing that”

“Yes you are!”

“No I’m not!”

“It’s the rules of the game! You gotta!”

“No! I probably won’t be able to do it anyways.”

“Ok then, take your shirt off”

“What?”

“Well when you can’t do the dare or refuse to respond to a question, you take a piece of clothing off to make up for it”

Steve thought about it for a second, but then decided that he honestly couldn’t care less about losing a shirt, so he took it off and left it on the couch’s armrest, pretending he didn’t notice the way Tony failed not to stare and trying his darn hardest to keep the grin from spreading all over his face as a result, but maybe he did have a point, and although he could spot a faint blush, now, once again, the guy was in control of the situation, as always, god that irritated him.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare” he leaned forward

“Do 30 lizards” he grinned

“How cruel of you, to take advantage of an old man like that!”

“I’m older than you!”

“And you also have superhuman metabolism”

“Pfft, you are just lazy”

“Maybe”

“Well then, take off your shirt”

“Of course I’m…” he stopped himself mid sentence, and also in the middle of unbuttoning his top, letting out a small whine “do I really have to do this?”

Steve didn’t miss that, was he hiding something “I know you well enough to know you don’t have body image issues” the light-hearted mood was quickly stumped down by the rising tension, especially because of how utterly devastated Tony looked, he couldn’t have kept it to himself if he tried “Tony?”

The millionaire rubbed his face and stood up “I’m tired, I think I’ll actually go try to get some sleep”

“You are not going anywhere” he said firmly, standing up as well

Tony ignored him and tried to walk past him but the blonde just grabbed his shirt and ripped it open, letting the buttons fly in all directions and displaying the newly installed arc reactor and its coverage lid.

He stared at it for a second, before looking up at Tony confused

“Don’t worry, I’m not dying” was the first thing he said

“Yeah you better not be!” He said, letting out a stressed out breath “What... What... Why??”

“Well… I sort of…” He struggled to find his words “I don’t even know really, I just, suppose it was part of the whole… coming to terms with certain things situation and… well, remember my theory about Wanda’s powers?” Steve briefly nodded, still giving him a stern look “well, the one time when she could get into my mind… I didn’t have my arc reactor with me, and I think if I’d had it, she wouldn’t have been able to do much.”

“You are not telling me the whole truth”

Tony sighed “no, I’m not” he looked down.

Steve wanted to punch him right now, why was it always like this? “Tell me why I’m not punching your face through that wall again”

“Because, I’m too irresistibly charming?” He tried.

“You want me to trust you, but you don’t trust me enough to tell me what you are up to”

“It’s not you I don’t trust”

“What do you mean?”

He let out a frustrated growl “I’m talking about your emo boyfriend, remember him? The one who killed my parents? Yeah, that one” Stave looked at him in complete and utter shock and confusion, he was about to repeat the fact that Bucky was in cryogenic sleep when Tony continued “when I was a teen, working in MIT, I had this project idea for a reconfiguration program that could erase memories of traumatic experiences, the backing it needed was tremendous, and honestly they were right not to want such technology to exist… but, with Wanda’s magic, the prospect is entirely different, I can easily reconfigure my equipment into creating a scanning leveled situation and that could potentially mean…”

“He can be cured” Steve finished, his mouth agape “You would do that?”

“Believe me, the prospect doesn’t sound thrilling. It would require tons of effort, hours upon hours of work, and probably a huge amount of time witnessing disturbing images that come straight out from your buddy’s brain. But hey, in the name of science, saving the world and all that fun stuff, I guess I can make some compromises here and there”

“this would be… much more than a compromise” he was at a loss of words, Tony giving him his father’s pen to sign the accords was something he perfectly understood, the man very often use some kind of token or present as a symbol that he was serious, he assumed it was because of how little value he attributed to words, not surprising for a man who grew up surrounded by two faced people. He only trusted tangible things, so it would make sense that he would put so much value in items rather than genuine-sounding words, after all, in his world, words could be crafted and modified to lie and manipulate, he was starting to think that Tony had adapted better to that world than he let on.

The shield thing puzzled him more, not so much for the token itself, but rather because it was such a humble gesture, it seemed very grounded and much more genuine than his previous ones. And that was saying something because he had learnt that if Tony Stark gave you a gift, it was his heartfelt way to show you that you were important, he didn’t just give you some expensive thing he owned, he selected or designed it himself, either creating a unique, personalized thing that only you had, or picking something of high personal value and giving it to you.

This, however, wasn’t a little gift, a token or a symbolic present, this was a very real, very demanding thing he was going to do, and he just couldn’t understand what could possibly encourage him to do this.

“Yeah, it would be” he agreed

“Why are you doing this?”

Tony just shrugged “I’m not stupid enough to think no one is going to bring him out of that tube eventually, wouldn’t want to have to deal with that again”

“and putting a bullet in his head isn’t’ an option”

“What would that solve? You would hate me, this frail, sort of peace thing we have would be over, I say goodbye to my magic investigation, the Wakanda deal, lose face with The Avengers, as well as the people responsible for the accords, and I could even start a hot or cold war, all for what? Getting rid of one fucked up little fossil. I’d say it’s not worth it”

“I’d say that’s rationalization”

“Hey, you are probably right, but either way, it changes nothing.”


	4. Chapter 4

After that whole reveal, Steve and Tony kept on talking about nothing and even suggested on getting back to the game but didn’t really do it. At one point Tony said he wanted to lay down and he asked Steve if he would mind walking over to his room, making it pretty clear that it wasn’t a sex thing, and he was honest, he fell asleep almost immediately, crawling up to a ball, holding his hands tightly pressed to his chest. He looked terrified, Steve thought it was pretty cute, and laid down next to him, occasionally, when he started to shift, tremble, or let out these strangled little groans that broke Steve’s heart, he would pull him closer until eventually, he ended up wrapping his arms around him and holding him closer. They fell asleep quickly after.

The morning after that… or rather, afternoon, tony woke up to an already-been-woken Steve who smiled at him. He had been holding on tightly to him, and several times he had woke him up just by how hard he clung to him, or by a random punch he directed at whatever had attacked him in his dream, it made him pity the man more than he already did, he clearly suffered from a bad case of night terrors. But now, he was awake, and barely. He yawned and looked at him.

“Did-“

“No we didn’t” He answered before he could finish the question.

He let out a deep sigh of relief “Thank goodness”

‘Ouch’ was what Steve thought, but then Tony continued

“I would hate to forget that!” he chuckled and stretched his back

“I thought you said you were sober”

“I said I wasn’t drinking, not that I was sober, I had drunk before”

“Oh, it’s hard to tell with you”

“I often wear this coffee scented cologne to hide it, actually, so that might be why you find it hard”

An uncomfortable silence followed, since the elephant in the room was stomping his feet and whistling through his ears.

“So… Truth or Dare?”

“You are ridiculous”

Tony just pouted comically

“Argh, fine, but don’t ask any dares that involve getting out of bed” he said,  
Tony just laughed “as if I would do that”

“Ok, truth”

Tony pursed his lips “do you have a type of guy?”

He thought for a moment “Not really... I hmm… I like brunettes, and I like people who are more sociable than I am, but I’m pretty flexible with my preferences. Truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“Do you have a type?”

He thought about it for a moment “I can’t really say I do” he shrugged “too much of a slut I guess, truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“you got back to life a couple of years ago, 99% of the population wouldn’t think twice before agreeing to sleep with you, so why haven’t you looked for a date?”

Steve groaned and covered his face “Why is everyone so obsessed with getting me a girlfriend!?”

“Hey, it was just a question, I didn’t offer to anything, but if you want I could arrange something, there’s this Swedish girl called me I know, she is lovely and gives great head”

He hit him lightly in the back of his head “I don’t care for it, I’m not interested in it, If it happens then it happens, but I’m not planning on going out of my way to find anyone.”

“Are you saving yourself for marriage?”

He shrugged “I guess I would like that, but frankly I don’t care about it enough to make the person I’m with wait if they didn’t want to, it’s not high up my priority list”

“Huh, interesting”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth” he chuckled “we are definitely feeling lazy today”

He laughed too “yes we are. Hum…” he thought for a while “I got nothing”

Tony laughed “it’s alright”

“No actually, you know what? I do have something, why did you kiss me?”

“Because you dared me too”

“Maybe, but you were the one who brought it up”

“That’s exactly like saying “you started it!” he laughed and didn’t say much of it anymore, quite comfortable in this sort of ambiguous, flirty attitude that they had now. “I would do it again if you asked me to”

“I didn’t ask you to kiss me!”

“True, it was more like a command”

“It wasn’t!”

Ohh this was too easy “You kissed me back”

“Of course I did!” he blushed “It would have been rude not to…”

“Not as rude as biting the person you are kissing” he grinned

“Not as rude” he agreed, blushing brightly

“Truth or dare?” he continued cheekily

Steve thought for a moment “dare” he said, blushing even more because he had an idea of what he was going to have to do next

“Kiss me” of course.

He let out a small sigh, and if his face could heat up any more, it would have. He knew what he was getting into and he felt like a teenager, playing truth or dare and getting worked up over a kiss. But nevertheless, he leaned over Tony, taking advantage of the way they were laying down and rolling over him slightly. This time, he wasn’t as clueless as before and knew what to expect, so he kissed Tony as tenderly as he had kissed him before, leaning on his forearms. The brunette kissed him back with a smile, and Steve decided in that moment that kissing him was amongst the top ten things he was less likely to ever get tired of doing. That being said, he still wanted to get back at him, so he bit his lip and moved back. Tony stopped him, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of hair from his nape like before. Instead of whining like Steve had, he let out a groan, all but distressed by that set of events that he knew were obviously going to occur. Of course he was going to want to bite back!

He was surprised by this, and contemplated pulling away, but the sound he had just heard from him, and how much he still liked that little gesture of pulling his hair, made him only deepen the kiss. It was strange, as they were kissing each other tenderly but at the same time biting, pulling and teasing each other.

Tony moved a hand over his abdomen, since he was still shirtless from before and it made him shiver a little, this was getting into dangerous territory, and for whatever reason (probably because like a passive aggressive drama queen, he wanted to make Tony nervous to) he took off the lid from his arc reactor and put a hand over it, feeling it’s heat. As expected, it did make him jump a bit, but he willed himself to calm down, after all, it was strength, not a weakness now.

Steve broke the kiss but remained close enough for their lips to keep touching slightly, looking at him. “Is this ok?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing”

They stood still against each other awkwardly for as moment, before Tony let out a sigh “you are so clueless” he sat down “what do you actually want to do now?”

“I uhm… honestly I’m not sure” he chuckled “I don’t think I’m clear on the consequences of each possibility”

Tony laughed “you are the best pupil I’ve ever had”

“That’s because I’m the only one”

“Yup, but you are still pretty good, listen, either way, I’m going to react in pretty much the same way, unless you want this to be like, an established, serious business”

“no, no I didn’t’ have anything like that in mind… which is why I… I don’t know, I don’t really see myself doing these things casually”

Tony nodded “well, then I guess it’s a no go”

“Yeah…”

There was a long uncomfortable silence

“But hypothetically…” Steve started “what if we, hm, what would you do?”

He shrugged “I’m down with anything, but actually, I’m particularly interested in giving you your first blowjob”

He blushed brightly at that “oh.”

Tony chuckled and moved closer “You should see your face right now” he grinned and put a hand on his lap, softly running his fingers over it softly “that’s not the face of a man who isn’t interested in a bj, but frankly,  don’t know if such a man exists” he nuzzled his neck.

The blonde closed his eyes and let out a nervous breath “ok” he simply said, and that was enough for Tony to bite on cap’s ear lightly and press a soft kiss on his jaw before softly guiding him with his hands and making him lay down. He then rolled over to straddle his legs and kissed his stomach. Steve started to laugh at that “I don’t know what tickles more, the beard or the kisses”

Tony gave him a cheeky smile before kissing his belly button, running his thumbs over his hipbones “hnng… that feels weird”

“you are being very vocal today Cap, just not quite in the way I like it” he pointed out and kissed lower, still playing with his hipbones, smiling at how the other had hardened under his touch and how uncomfortable his breathing was, he also noticed he was breathing fully from his chest

“You should look into your breathing patterns; you don’t ever use your stomach, that’s a problem because using the diaphragm is a much more effective way to breathe”

Steve groaned frustrated and he just laughed, biting the elastic band around his pants and slowly pulling it down. Before doing the same with his boxers, he pressed his face against the bulge and nuzzled him. The man let out a groan of pleasure out and let one of his hands shoot down to grab his hair. He pressed another kiss on him “ahh, what a sight” He pulled down his boxers as well, revealing a… pretty good looking penis, if Tony said so himself. He had always pictured it bigger, what with how wide and full of himself Cap was, but he wasn’t small by any means, in fact, he was bigger than most men. Circumcised, of course, but still relatively nice.

“You are frowning” said Steve, a little self conscious

“No I’m just… surprised, I’m not really a big fan of circumcised, but uhm, it’s good, you are good” he gave him a reassuring smile “you’ll have your time to judge me later” he said and ended the conversation by taking him in his mouth. This worked because Steve only let out a chocked moan as a response.

Tony started to play with his tongue and fondle him, letting the man come undone with incomprehensible muttering noises and the war he went from petting him to grabbing a fistful of hair and making him move faster. He would make a comment about it, but he knew that Steve was well aware that if it was too much, Tony would be able to stop his head and would only suffer from a rough hair pull, well that and at the moment his mouth was busy.

At one point, Steve regained enough control of himself to open his eyes and actually look at him “why can’t you be this quiet all the time” he smirked. Tony just rolled his eyes and  turned his head, making a little show for him, starting to taste the precum in his mouth. He smiled and took him as deep in as he could, gagging a little, but having done this enough times to control it.

Noticing this, Steve moved his hands away from his hair to avoid hurting him, instead holding on to the sheets. He bit his pillow to muffle his moans too. Tony used both hands to stimulate him as much as possible. And he was certain that the sound he made when he came was not human.

Tony swallowed it to the last drop and continued to lick and kiss him until he had softened up, he then crawled up, noticing Steve had yet to catch his breath, and he just lay down sideways next to him, focusing on disgusting mental images to soften his own erection. Which was pretty easy once he noticed he hadn’t put on the lid back over his arc reactor. Once he had done that, he was cool.

Steve turned to him, blushing brightly and shyly hiding most of his face on the pillow. “That was really good”

Tony smiled at him “you are impossibly cute” he said and stretched his back “we should get up, there’s a lot we have to do today”

Steve was about to protest, he wanted to stay with Tony and hold him close, but he knew why he was suggesting the contrary, and he couldn’t help it to feel a bit responsible because he was the one who said he didn’t want anything serious. This made it easier for both of them to be casual about it.

Now he was starting to reconsider, but what was he even thinking about? It’s not like anything between them could work out, they were cut from different sets of fabric, both male, both avengers and from two separate sides of a very heated and relevant argument. There wasn’t a fence between them; it was a double edged wall with guards on each side and barbed wire on the top.

Tony walked straight to the bath without waiting for Steve’s opinion, he guessed, to take a cold shower, since he hadn’t… reciprocated, that’s another thing to feel guilty about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this was so hard to write and i still hate it!  
> Every time they are about to get close someone has to say something depressing and kill the mood, i have two side conversations that i chopped just so they could get on with it, and this was the most mediocre and unsatisfying sex scene i've seen in this site.  
> I keep seeing all of these people make these extremely sexy interpretations of them, but honestly, I just think that they are two massive dorks with no chemistry whatsoever. It's like those friends you had in high school who got together out of the sexual tension that they had for each other, but didn't realize that there are miles of difference between thinking about fucking someone and actually doing it in the real world. And it sucked and it was awkward for everyone involved? the kind of breakup that splits your friends group and all? (shit did i just describe Civil War or what?)  
> Anyways, last scene of this bit. I'll probably make them have another nsfw scene later, but before that, I will bring in another character into the story, guess who it's gonna be!  
> The story continues at http://archiveofourown.org/works/6767512/chapters/15922195


End file.
